Ice Shield
.]] Ice Shield , also known as Ice Shld and Snow Shield, is a recurring shield in the series. It is often a mid-ranked shield, found halfway through the game alongside the Flame Shield and Thunder Shield, and generally provides resistance or absorption to Ice-elemental or Fire-elemental attacks, depending on the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Ice Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 12 Defense and resistance to Fire-elemental attacks. It can be found in Cavern of Ice or dropped from Winter Wolf. It can be equipped by the Warrior, Knight, and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy II Ice Shield is a low to mid-ranked shield that provides 14% Evade, -70 Int/Spr, and resistance to Fire-elemental attacks. It can be bought for 5,000 gil at Mysidia and Machanon, found at Dreadnought and Mysidian Tower, or dropped from Ogre Chief. Final Fantasy III Ice Shield is a low-ranked shield that can be bought for 1,800 gil at Dwarven Hollows. It can be equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Warrior, Red Mage, Knight, Thief, Dragoon, Viking, and Dark Knight classes. In the NES version, it provides 8 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, 9% Evade, and resistance to Fire-elemental attacks. In the 3D versions, it provides 6 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, and resistance to Fire-elemental attacks. It also protects against the silence status ailment so should be equipped by magic users who can equip shields. Final Fantasy IV Ice Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 3 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 30 Evade, 2 Magic Evade, resistance to Fire-elemental attacks and attacks from Beast-type enemies, and has a weakness to Ice-elemental attacks. It can be bought for 10,000 gil at Cave of Eblan or found at Tower of Babil. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. In the 3D remakes, in addition to the original stats, it also prevents Paralysis and Confuse. In the Android version it no longer has the weakness to Ice-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Ice Shield provides 3 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 30 Evasion, 2 Magic Evasion, resists Fire and Reptiles, and weakness to Ice. It can be bought for 10,000 gil at Damcyan, Fabul, or from the dwarf on the ''Falcon. It can be equipped by Cecil, Cid. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ice Shield provides 3 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 30 Evade, 2 Magic Evade, resistance to Fire-elemental attacks and attacks from Demons. It can be found in Underground Waterway during Ceodore's Tale, Lair of the Father, or in Kain's Challenge Dungeon. It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, Cid, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Ice Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 7 Defense, 40 Evade, 5 Magic Defense, 5 Magic Evade, 5 Weight, and absorbs Ice-elemental attacks. It can drop from Belphegor, stolen from Numb Blade, and be found at Castle Exdeath and Pyramid of Moore. At the pyramid it is found after falling from a sand cascade and is stored in a monster-in-a-box with four The Damneds. Final Fantasy VI Ice Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 42 Defense, 28 Magic Defense, 20% Evade, 10% Magic Evade, absorbs Ice-elemental attacks, nullifies Fire-elemental attacks, and is weak to Wind-elemental attacks. When used as an item in battle, it will cast Blizzaga and then break, and also teaches Blizzara at a x5 rate while equipped. It can be found at Mt. Zozo or Dreamscape, stolen from Inferno, by betting either the Flame Shield or Crystal Mail in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, or Metamorphed from Gorgimera or Test Rider. It can be equipped by everyone except Umaro. Final Fantasy X Snow Shield is an armor for Tidus, obtained when the dominant ability on any shield is Ice Eater. Final Fantasy XI Ice Shield is a size 3 shield equippable at level 72 by Warriors, Red Mages, Paladins, and Beastmasters. It adds 23 to Defense, 2 to Vitality, 20 to ice resistance, and 10 to Lightning resistance. Additionally, those who physically strike the wearer are subjected to the effects of Ice Spikes (ice damage plus a chance of Paralysis). It is a craftable item (Alchemy) and as such, there is also an Ice Shield +1 obtained from a high-quality craft result; it has one more point of Defense and five more points of ice resistance. Additionally, the Ice Shield may be obtained by paying 656 Sparks of Eminence to an A.M.A.N. vendor. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Ice Shield is a mid-ranked shield that requires the Shields 3 license to equip, and provides 16 Evade and halves Ice-elemental damage. It can be bought for 2,500 gil at Rabanastre, Jahara, and Mt Bur-Omisace, found at Paramina Rift (Icebound Flow), dropped from Redmaw at the Henne Mines (1% chance) or Stilshrine of Miriam (3% chance), or from the Bazaar from the "Burnished Protectives" set. In the ''Zodiac versions, Ice Shield now provides 15 Evade, halves Ice-elemental damage, and requires the Shields 3 license for 25 LP. It can be bought for 2,500 gil at Jahara or Mt Bur-Omisace, found at Tomb of Raithwall (Southfall Passage), Paramina Rift (Karydine Glacier), Stilshrine of Miriam (Walk of Mind) and Trial Mode Stage 57 (with Diamond Armlet), dropped from Redmaw at Henne Mines (1% chance) or Stilshrine of Miriam (3% chance), or from the Bazaar from the "Burnished Protectives" set. It is also a common steal from Mateus in Trial Mode Stage 16. It can be equipped by the Red Battlemage, Knight, Foebreaker, Shikari. ''Final Fantasy XV Ice Shield can be used by Noctis and Gladiolus. Final Fantasy Tactics Ice Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 28% Physical Evade, absorbs Ice-elemental damage, halves Fire-elemental damage, and is weak to Lightning-elemental damage. It can be bought for 6,000 gil at an Outfitter after defeating Cúchulainn in Chapter 3 or found as rare treasure at Monastery Vaults - Third Level. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ice Shield is a low-ranked shield that provides 6 Magic Resistance, 9 Evade, absorbs Ice-elemental damage, halves Fire-elemental damage, and is weak to Lightning-elemental damage. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ice Shield is a low-ranked shield that provides 8 Resistance, 10 Evade, and absorbs Ice-elemental damage. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Rimebound Gear C" set. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Frost Shield is a mid-ranked shield for the Clavat, which provides 17 Defense and Resist Cold +1. Final Fantasy Adventure Ice has an shield icon before its name. It is bought in the Weapon shop to the west of Floatrocks for 6,200 GP and blocks Dagger, Harpoon, Spear, Mimic Box, Pincer, Blizzard, Sword, Rapier, Voice, Needle, Poison String, Talon, Axe, Ribinguumu, Thunderbolt, and Scorpion Tail. The Final Fantasy Legend Ice has a shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Ameyoko for 6,000 GP. It has 50 uses, and grants the party Fire resistance with 60% success. Final Fantasy Legend II Ice has an shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Race Circuit for 17000 GP. It has 30 uses, provides a Evasion of 80%, add 81 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 18. Blocks Melee, Ston with 80% success and grants Fire resistance. Final Fantasy Legend III Ice can be found in Maitreya's Tower on Floatland. It provides 5 defense, 8 magic defense, and grants resistance to Fire. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Ice Shield is a shield that provides 1 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, 5 Evade, 5 Magic Evade, and resistance towards Water-elemental attacks. It can be bought for 350 at Liberte, Invidia, and Spelvia. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Ice Shield is a level 22 shield that provides +18 Defense and Wall Rush HP Defense +20%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 6,050 gil, Iron Shield, Reflex Shard, and Transmogridust x8. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ice Shield is a level 1 shield that provides +21 Defense and Wall Rush HP Defense +5%. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Ice Shield is one of the Warrior of Light's unlockable weapons, alongside the Ice Brand. It can be obtained either by random chance when redeeming a Treasure token, or by purchasing them both from the Shop for 7,200 Gil. Like all other characters' weapons, equipping it carries no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Ice Shield is a Heavy Shield obtained by crafting it for 900 gil, x20 Ice Crysts, x10 Ice Megacrysts, and x15 Mythril Ores, from finding it during the exploration of Zoldaad Castle Grounds and during the ''Final Fantasy II event, The Dreadnought, and as the reward for completing the quest Community Service. It provides 36 DEF, +50% Ice resistance, and -50% Fire resistance. Gallery Ice Shield FFI Art.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy. FF1 GBA Sprite - Ice Shield.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSX/GBA). Ice Shield FFII Art.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy II. FF2 PS Ice Shield.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSX/GBA). FF2 PSP Ice Shield.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Ice Shield FFIII Art.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy III. Ice Shield FFIV DS Render.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Iceshield.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFVI Ice Shield Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. FFX Armor - Shield 3.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFT Ice Shield.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Ice Shield.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Iceshield (FFA).jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy Adventure. Ice-Shield.jpg|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. DFF2015 Ice Brand & Ice Shield Warrior of Light.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Ice Shield (III).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Ice Shield FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Ice Shield FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFBE Ice Shield.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Shields